Un lugar llamado Notting Hill
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: John y Sherlock están huyendo de unos criminales algo enojados, luego de que el detective frustrase sus planes y tienen que esconderse en una casa vacía. Pero no lo está. ADLOCK ONESHOT


**Nota inicial:** Después de TFP. No tiene mucho que ver con la película… yo solo… no sé. Quizás es un poco (muy) fluffy para ser Adlock, por lo que es probable que los personajes se hayan tornado ligeramente OoC, pero si Moffat y Gatiss pudieron meter al closet todo lo que habían construido, supongo que yo también tengo derecho a pincelar esta relación desde una perspectiva diferente.

* * *

 **UN LUGAR LLAMADO NOTTING HILL**

Era sábado.

Un sábado que Sherlock jamás olvidaría.

Él y John habían seguido por algún tiempo la pista de un objeto de colección que había sido subastado a fines de 2016 y que pertenecía a una valiosa colección de Marilyn Monroe. Una caja para cigarrillos y maquillaje que, tras semanas de búsqueda, los llevó al mercado de Portobello.

\- Recuérdame ¿Por qué estamos aquí hoy? Sabías que lo traerían aquí desde el jueves. - Solicitó el Doctor Watson, revisando los mensajes que Molly le enviaba (a su pedido, cada una hora) sobre el estado de su hija, quien había amanecido con algo de dolor de estómago.

\- Porque además de los comercios establecidos, los sábados también hay un montón de comercio callejero, lo que hace más fácil dar con el receptor y finalmente, escabullirse entre la multitud, ¿es que nunca me escuchas cuando hablo? - Preguntó Holmes, para luego desviar su atención a las mesas cubiertas de objetos nuevos y antiguos. - Mira. - Señaló, indicando una pequeña caja cerrada que cumplía con la descripción.

\- ¿Entonces esos mafiosos sólo la dejan a simple vista? ¿De verdad crees que son tan estúpidos?

\- No, son demasiado listos, o eso es lo que creen. La esconden a plena vista, dónde sólo alguien que sepa lo que está buscando la encontraría, y ¿por qué seguimos hablando de cosas que ya te he explicado antes?

El detective tomó la cajita, que en realidad era un cilindro dorado y comenzó a examinarla con cuidado, buscando por los detalles que le ayudarían a comprobar sin lugar a dudas que se trataba de la que efectivamente había pertenecido a la actriz americana y no a una copia. Ahí estaba todo, los tres compartimientos, el espacio para el labial y los cigarrillos, la almohadilla de algodón y la inscripción original.

\- Excelente elección señor. - Comentó el vendedor, quien se acercó a él con ambas manos en la espalda.

En el local había también un par de relojes de oro, algunos libros bastante antiguos y uno que otro juguete de madera, además de muchos joyeros y artículos similares al que Sherlock tenía en sus manos.

De acuerdo a los antecedentes que Holmes manejaba, el hombre se dedicaba a la compraventa de antigüedades y objetos de colección, pero su nivel de conocimientos sobre su propio negocio dejaba mucho que desear, por lo que era el blanco perfecto para la operación. Sospechaba que la organización criminal que pretendía hacerse con el objeto, había contactado al hombre cerca de una semana atrás y hecho una "generosa" oferta por la caja, pagando por adelantado y programado su retiro. Pero él no sabía quién iría por ella, por lo que a Sherlock le fue demasiado fácil convencerlo.

El detective finalizó la transacción e hizo un gesto a su compañero, mientras guardaba el objeto en una bolsa de terciopelo que metió a su bolsillo. Aun era temprano, por lo que se podía esperar que los reales compradores no apareciesen hasta que ellos estuviesen muy lejos del lugar. No obstante, Holmes miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás, asegurándose de que nadie los seguía. Sin embargo, un violento disturbio comenzó a sus espaldas y ambos supieron que los criminales no estaban muy contentos con el resultado de sus negocios. Holmes y Watson doblaban en una esquina cuando descubrieron que el dueño del local, completamente aterrado por lo que había ocurrido, los señalaba.

Sherlock tomó a John del brazo y lo llevó a esconderse detrás de un puesto de frutas. Monitoreó la situación y se levantó, señalándole al médico que hiciese lo propio, mientras caminaban buscando la ruta más rápida al metro.

\- ¿Y por qué no simplemente compramos naranjas y nos hacemos pasar por… gente… normal? - Inquirió el doctor, mientras miraba constantemente hacia atrás.

\- ¿Y tú crees que ellos no saben que yo estoy en el caso? - Dijo Holmes y arrastró nuevamente al doctor, esta vez para esconderse detrás de la pared de una tienda de libros de viajes. - Por cierto, ¿Hace cuanto que no corres?

\- El domingo pasado llevé a Rosie al parque y estuvimos jugando a la pelota por un rato. ¿Por qué demonios…? - El doctor no alcanzó a terminar antes de visualizar a uno de los sujetos doblando la esquina opuesta a ellos.

\- Es bueno saber que tienes práctica. - Comentó el detective y comenzó a correr.

John le siguió el paso como pudo, mientras avanzaban por una calle menos concurrida. El doctor creyó que finalmente los habían perdido de vista cuando notó que Holmes recogía una piedra del piso y quebraba la ventana de una de las viviendas.

\- Vamos, ¡Corre! - Señaló Sherlock y cruzó la calle a grandes zancadas. Luego, un par de metros más allá volvió a indicar: - Esta está vacía.

El detective consultor destrabó la ventana y se coló al interior de la vivienda. A los pocos segundos, John cayó en frente a él. Holmes cerró la ventana y ambos recuperaron el aliento. La casa parecía, efectivamente, vacía.

\- ¿Por qué quebraste el vidrio en la otra casa? - Preguntó John, aun con la respiración agitada, en lo que intentó ser un susurro.

\- Porque si nos seguían de cerca y ya no nos veían creerían que entramos a una de las viviendas.

\- ¿Y por qué no entramos a esa?

\- Oh, ¿Y tú crees que no entrarían a la única casa con el vidrio quebrado? Realmente no es tu mejor día, ¿o sí? - Replicó el detective, con sarcasmo. Se le secaba la garganta.

\- Ok, ¿pero como supiste que ésta estaba vacía?

\- La ventana estaba cerrada, el correo afuera de la puerta, cuando ninguna otra casa lo tiene, una revista de suscripción mensual, que usualmente son enviadas durante el domingo está afuera del mismo modo, con la cubierta de plástico húmeda. No ha llovido desde el jueves de la semana pasada, por lo que está ahí desde el domingo anterior; considerando que no hemos tenido un día con las condiciones térmicas para que se seque desde entonces. Ah, y hay tres periódicos. Posiblemente los otros fueron robados.

John lo miró impresionado como por dos segundos y luego rió. Finalmente, cuando ambos se quedaron en absoluto silencio y sus respiraciones ya no eran tan sonoras, el piano comenzó a sonar desde otro rincón de la casa. No hablaron, no maldijeron. Sólo se miraron en silencio, asustados.

Watson no reconocía la melodía, pero Sherlock lo hizo. Era " _Hopeless love"_ de Elías Rahbani, lo que hizo al detective tragar saliva y ponerse de pie, rumbo al origen de la música. El médico lo siguió de cerca, con cautela.

Cruzaron una pequeña sala, que además del sofá y la mesa de centro sólo contaba con una biblioteca bastante bien nutrida. La segunda habitación, no mucho más amplia que el living, contaba con un pequeño bar, una estantería y el instrumento, cuya dueña e intérprete apenas levantó los ojos para hacer contacto visual con Holmes. Y eso fue todo. Ninguna expresión que señalase su disposición ante sus tan repentinos visitantes. Pero detrás apareció John, quien mostró, mediante las expresiones de su rostro, todo lo que ninguno de los otros dos individuos en la habitación había logrado decir.

\- Debí traer mi violín. - Comentó el detective, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta para disfrutar la última parte de la ejecución.

La Mujer terminó la pieza y cerrando el piano, pero sin intenciones de levantarse, miró a su audiencia y señaló:

\- Creo, caballeros, que los criminales que les persiguen ya deben haberles perdido el rastro.

\- ¿Cómo sabe…? - Preguntó John.

\- Obviamente.

\- Obviamente. - Sherlock e Irene hablaron al unísono y se miraron de nuevo fugazmente. La Mujer continuó con su dialogo: - Los acompañaría a la puerta, pero estoy segura de que ya conocen la salida.

Sherlock Holmes y John Watson retornaron a Baker Street, sin más conversación entre ellos que las suspicaces preguntas que de vez en cuando el doctor intentaba formular y que nunca terminaban, antes de ser interrumpidas por un monosílabo del detective consultor.

Esa misma tarde, Sherlock contactó a su cliente y a los agentes de Scotland Yard que se habían involucrado en el caso para darlo por finalizado.

\- Ataste los cabos sueltos bastante rápido. -Señaló Watson. Eran como a las 9, tenía una taza de té en las manos, mientras observaba a su amigo, que permanecía en silencio desde que había terminado el asunto.

\- Una vez con el objeto en cuestión en las manos fue bastante fácil deducir su real valor y quien decía la verdad al respecto. ¿Para qué seguir alargando un tema que ya se hacía tedioso? - Replicó el detective, apresurado, con la vista fija al frente.

\- Entonces… ¿La vas a ir a ver de nuevo? - Preguntó el médico, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

\- Buenas noches John.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de varias semanas de pensarlo, evaluar los escenarios posibles y las consecuencias de estos en su estilo de vida actual, Sherlock tomó un taxi y observó las luces de la calle que comenzaban a reflejarse en la ventana del vehículo, mientras sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Se detuvo frente a la fachada azul del edificio por más tiempo del que debería, hasta que finalmente descubrió que la ventana que él y John habían usado para entrar estaba abierta.

Hizo el recorrido nuevamente, acompañando sus pasos por la melodía de Rahbani. De las tres lámparas en la habitación, sólo estaba prendida aquella que pendía sobre el piano y daba cierto protagonismo a lo que ahí ocurría. Como una metáfora de que nada más importaba. Y sobre el instrumento, destacaba una copa de vino que el detective, asumió, era para él. Ingresó con calma a la habitación, temiendo que el sonido de sus pies sobre la madera rompiese el encanto de la melodía, sin embargo, de pronto se sintió como un fantasma; y se preguntó si es que algo era real. Irene no mostraba señal alguna de haber advertido su presencia.

Holmes escuchó de pie por algunos minutos, en silencio, perdido en las manos de la intérprete que parecía no perturbarse con nada, hasta que decidió sentarse en el banquillo junto a ella. Observó la partitura por un largo rato, buscando las notas que La Mujer tocaba, y casi se dio por vencido, cuando Adler cambió la página y apenas movió la cabeza para señalar la línea. Ella estaba tocando de memoria. El hombre posicionó sus dedos y tocó las primeras notas, creyendo ver, por primera vez, una leve sonrisa dibujarse en los labios de Irene. Y la pieza finalizó.

La Mujer tomó un sorbo de la copa que mantenía junto a sus pies descalzos bajo el piano y Sherlock hizo lo propio. Pero él quería hablar. Quería decirle que no se había dado cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba hasta que la había visto ahí, hace más de un mes atrás. Quería asegurarle que cualquiera fuesen las circunstancias que la tenían escondiéndose en Notting Hill, él le ayudaría a resolverlas. Pero en lugar de ello, sus dedos se deslizaron casi invisibles por el hombro de la Mujer y su palma abierta recorrió la espalda de Adler hasta su coxis. Ella lo miró y se perdieron en un beso.

No tomó mucho que ambos se pusiesen de pie y Holmes la apoyase en el instrumento, para que tan sólo, unos segundos después, Adler hubiese quitado la chaqueta del detective. Él, de forma mucho menos pulcra (aunque quizás, más efectiva) se deshizo y arrojó fuera de su vista el corto vestido de seda que cubría la piel de Irene y se sentó de vuelta en el banquillo, mientras besaba el vientre de la Mujer.

No fue precisamente una obra de arte, pero hay ciertos desastres que tienen una belleza especial. Éste era uno de ellos.

Irene permanecía en las piernas del detective, afirmándose de su cuello con fuerza, mientras el hombre la sostenía desde la espalda, cuando él dijo:

\- ¿Entonces sólo te sentabas a tocar todos los días a esperarme o fue hoy mi día de la suerte?

Ella sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso antes de responder:

\- Sabía que ibas a venir hoy.

\- No tenías como.

\- Dime que tu vino parecía estar ahí desde hace un mes. - Desafió ella, pero no era un tono de molestia. Era alegría, por alguna razón. - Ahora, necesito ir arriba… ¿Dónde está mi vestido?

Ambos miraron a todos lados, hasta que finalmente el detective señaló el objeto en el piso, al otro lado del piano. Ambos rieron.

\- Toma. - Ofreció Sherlock, extendiendo su camisa, que estaba sobre el piano. Ante la expresión en los labios apretados de Adler, agregó: - La temperatura es bastante agradable aquí adentro y la necesitas más que yo. Además asumo que no te irás por horas.

Irene sonrió y se puso la prenda, al mismo tiempo que el detective hacía lo propio con el resto de su ropa. Adler subió las escaleras y Sherlock se sirvió más vino, para luego mirar con detención los títulos en la biblioteca.

Entre los clásicos (Shakespeare, Wilde, Dickens) destacaban títulos en otros idiomas y algunos libros de fotografía. Además, había una sección de novelas clásicas, tales como "Orgullo y Prejuicio", "Mansfield Park" y "Anna Karenina." Aunque lo que llamó la atención del detective, fueron los dos ejemplares de la biblia. Había una, ordinaria, barata, posiblemente adquirida con la casa, junto al diccionario de Oxford, mientras que en una esquina, y detrás de una edición de tapa dura de "El segundo sexo" de Simone de Beauvoir, estaba la otra, casi oculta. Si Irene tenía algo que esconder, el libro sagrado sonaba como el sitio perfecto. El hombre deslizó sus dedos por los lomos de todos los ejemplares y casi tomaba la Biblia cuando escuchó los pasos de Irene y se volteó para observarla bajar por la escalera. La Mujer extendió la camisa y se puso entre el detective y el mueble, ayudándolo a abotonarse.

\- ¿Puedo volver? - Preguntó Holmes, mientras metía las puntas de la prenda en el borde de su pantalón.

\- No me quedaré por mucho tiempo. - Respondió ella, evadiendo su mirada.

\- No es lo que pregunté.

Se miraron. Irene accedió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La segunda vez que Sherlock la visitó fue poco más de una semana después. Eligió el jueves. La gente no elige el jueves para muchas cosas, pero a él se le hacía el día perfecto para volver a apostarse frente a la puerta azul de Notting Hill, esta vez, llamando antes de entrar. Irene parecía recién salida de la ducha y la sombra de alegría que cruzó por sus ojos fue suficiente para que el detective sonriese abiertamente. Tras cerrar la puerta tras él, Adler se adelantó por el pasillo y Sherlock sólo la siguió. Después en las escaleras, ella extendió levemente su brazo hacia atrás y sus dedos se encontraron con la mano del detective. Habían tres puertas, una de ellas era el baño, la otra, dios sabe qué, y la tercera, la que Irene abrió con seguridad mientras el detective se preguntaba sobre el origen de ese nudo en su estómago, correspondía a su habitación.

Cuando Sherlock se marchaba, La Mujer, cubriendo sus hombros con un abrigo de lana se apoyó en el umbral que separaba el pasillo de la sala y dijo:

\- Hay una llave colgada en la puerta. Así no tienes que seguir usando mi ventana o tocando a la puerta como una especie de… persona ordinaria. - Hizo un gesto de desagrado que al detective le hizo gracia.

El hombre tomó la llave y la metió en su bolsillo, mientras Irene daba media vuelta hacia la cocina, dónde la tetera acababa de hervir.

Sherlock comenzó a ir con más frecuencia. Sus solitarias visitas semanales, comenzaron a convertirse en tres y de vez en cuando, aparecía con algo que conseguía en el mercado. Frutas frescas, que parecían siempre hacerse pocas en la casa, vino, para amenizar esas largas conversaciones previas y posteriores al sexo. Podían pasar largas horas en la cama, o a veces, el sofá de la sala era más que suficiente y los tres días a la semana se convirtieron en día por medio.

Holmes hablaba mucho. De sus casos, de Rosie, de sus amigos. Pero ella parecía sacar historias de tiempos muy lejanos a los que vivían, de ese pasado glorioso suyo, en que el mundo giraba en torno a ella. Y Sherlock se dio cuenta que, además de sus visitas, nada pasaba realmente en su vida. Que programaba con cuidado los días y momentos en que salía y que tenía cálculos exactos de todas y cada una de sus provisiones. Que quizás, temía por su vida. Y que era una pianista tremendamente habilidosa.

Ella, por su parte, pudo descubrir la sutileza con que las manos del hombre recorrían su cuerpo, su sentido del humor y el sonido de su risa más honesta. Sus sorprendentes habilidades como cocinero y esa salsa de espárragos que podía hacerla lamerse los dedos. Aprendió a conocer su lado más suave, el del hombre que la podía escuchar al piano por mucho tiempo sin ninguna intención oculta; al oído siempre atento, que atendía sin juzgar y que no intentaba deducir cómo concluía la historia. Y que él estaba aprendiendo tanto sobre sí mismo como ella.

Era una tarde lluviosa de abril, y ambos estaban recostados sobre el sofá, cubiertos con una manta. Irene reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del detective y el suave ritmo de su respiración era el relajante perfecto para un día perezoso como ese. Entonces él empezó a hablar. Y le contó sobre la muerte de Mary y lo que había pasado en Sherrinford. Le habló sobre su hermana y cuando ella levantó la cabeza para observarlo, le contó sobre Readbeard. Y La Mujer apoyó la frente en la del detective con los ojos cerrados, mientras sentía como por debajo de la manta, él la apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Se quedaron así por varios minutos, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que en un suave susurro ella pidió:

\- Toca para mí.

Holmes la miró y la sombra de una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Apoyó un pie en el piso y se pusieron de pie, para caminar hasta la otra habitación, mientras el detective se excusaba en sus escasos conocimientos del instrumento y que no era capaz de gran proeza.

\- Pero sabes algo. Tócalo.

\- No es la… no es una gran obra. Creo que es jazz o algo. - Se excusó mientras se sentaba en el banquillo y destapaba las teclas.

Probó el sonido un par de veces y comenzó con unos primeros acordes bastante tímidos. Pero fue suficiente como para que Irene deslizase una mano por su cabello y lo alentara a tomar más confianza. Ella rodeó cada uno de los hombros del detective con sus brazos y apoyó los labios en sus rizos oscuros. Entonces comenzó a tararear, para finalmente ceder al sonido y comenzar a cantar _"..._ _We only said goodbye with words/ I've died a hundred times/ you go back to her/ and I go back to…"_

Cuando terminó, Irene cruzó los brazos en el pecho de Sherlock y escondió su rostro en el cuello del detective. Finalmente le dijo:

\- Todo va a estar bien, ¿ok?

El la miró de reojo y acarició suavemente uno de los brazos de la Mujer.

\- Ya lo está.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y aun una suave llovizna cubría las calles londinenses. Sherlock dormía, Irene leía un libro a su lado, en su cama. El hombre abrió los ojos y la miró.

\- Creí que necesitarías descansar un poco. - Dijo ella, voz suave y cálida.

\- Gracias. -Replicó él, y se incorporó con pereza. - ¿Te importaría prestarme una toalla?

\- Ya sabes dónde están. -Contestó la Mujer, con una leve sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Si, pero estoy un poco desnudo por ahora.

\- ¡Oh, por favor! No tienes nada que no haya visto, tocado o besado, Sherlock Holmes. Ve.

El hombre se puso de pie y abrió el cajón donde sabía estaban las toallas limpias. Tomó dos. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta, Irene observaba y comentó:

\- Lindo trasero.

Sherlock sólo cerró la puerta tras él, pero ella podía darse cuenta del efecto que el comentario había tenido en el hombre y se deleitó en ello por varios minutos, antes de dejar su libro completamente de lado. Él volvió a la habitación, pero en lugar de comenzar a vestirse de inmediato, se quedó de pie junto al armario por un rato, mientras miraba a Irene aplicarse crema en las manos.

\- ¿Te molesta si me quedo?

\- ¿Vas a estar con la ropa puesta?

\- No lo creo.

\- Entonces no tengo problema con ello. - Sólo después de esa frase Irene levantó los ojos y lo miró.

Había un algo en ellos. En ambos. En la forma en que se besaron después de esa conversación, en la manera en que Sherlock sostuvo a Irene junto a él mientras se quedaba dormido. Porque, finalmente una cosa eran las cortas siestas, a media tarde, y que siempre tenían que terminar. Otra era pasar una noche completa, entre las sábanas, y saber que no importaba si el mundo detrás de esas paredes se iba al demonio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sherlock ya había pasado días completos y sus noches en Notting Hill. Se las ingeniaba en casa para evitar responder preguntas incómodas, y los largos turnos del Doctor Watson eran ideales para su objetivo. No le importaba decir que estaba viendo a alguien y quizás se demoraría un poco en explicar que ese _alguien_ era Irene Adler. Pero ese no era el punto. El punto es que no sabía cómo responder a las preguntas siguientes a eso: _"¿Por qué está en Londres?", "¿Qué hace ahora?", "¿Por qué no puede salir de esa casa?",_ y si algún día era capaz de responder a todas ellas, la idea de ver a John, Molly o Mycroft preguntándole " _Entonces, ¿están enamorados?",_ lo atormentaban mientras estaba en Baker Street.

Notting Hill se había convertido en una especie de lugar seguro. Ahí siempre tenía respuestas, ahí siempre sabía qué hacer. Si se encontraba en una de esas raras ocasiones en que Irene salía y le dejaba una nota sobre la mesita de centro de la sala, dependiendo de su contenido, él sabía exactamente si tenía que servir vino, preparar comida o echar más leña a la chimenea del pasillo de entrada. Y ninguno de sus temores externos parecía proyectarse ahí. Y jamás se preguntaba cómo era Irene sin él. Qué hacía cuando él no estaba con ella. Si lloraba, si se sentía asustada, si estaba planeando su inminente marcha. Y jamás se hubiese permitido cuestionárselo si no fuese por esa tarde en la que, cuando él llegó, Adler estaba en la cocina, preparando algo de comer. Ella casi nunca levantaba la cabeza cuando lo oía llegar, y esa vez lo hizo, dándole una sonrisa parcial. Holmes colgó su abrigo y se acercó a la cocina, con cautela. Entonces, notó la inseguridad en las manos de La Mujer y se paró detrás de ella, poniendo cada una de sus manos sobre las de Irene, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

\- Tienes que dejar la punta del cuchillo sobre la tabla y mover las verduras. - Susurró en su oído.

\- ¿Ahora vas a enseñarme a cortar vegetales? - Replicó ella, mientras su cuerpo se aproximaba al de Holmes de forma imperceptible. - Entonces ¿Tratas de seducirme o de sacarme de aquí?

\- La segunda. El horno me dará la razón… - Pausa de un par de segundos. -Ahora. - La alerta señalaba que el proceso había terminado.

Irene rió y recogió un guante para abrir la puerta del horno y extraer la fuente con algunas pechugas de pavo asadas.

Y quizás ella también lo olvidaba todo cuando estaban juntos. Tal vez también ahuyentaba sus temores. Quizás esta vez un fantasma se había colado por la ventana. Después de todo, la razón de Sherlock para señalar el horno fue revisar el espacio y descubrir la fuente del nerviosismo de Adler. Ponerse el traje de detective, por primera vez, en esa casa. Finalmente en el tacho de la basura encontró una hoja del periódico. Estaba arrugada, húmeda y destruida, pero alcanzó a notar cual era y la sección a la que pertenecía. Eso era más que suficiente, considerando que tenía la certeza de que era el del día anterior.

Después de comer, Irene fue al piano y el detective se sentó en el sofá a buscar la edición online del periódico. Revisó las noticias internacionales, pero no había nada en ellas que pudiese causar el estado de Irene. Quizás se había equivocado de día, había miles de factores y él necesitaba con urgencia una respuesta.

\- ¿Vas a querer más ensalada? - Preguntó ella, que cruzaba a la cocina.

\- No, estoy bien. - La Mujer le dio una pequeña sonrisa y recogió el desorden de la mesita de centro. Eso, por alguna razón lo irritó. - Irene. - Solicitó con firmeza.

Ella se detuvo y acercó un poco. Lo miró.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿De verdad no vamos a hablar sobre esto? - Inquirió él.

\- ¿Hablar sobre qué exactamente? -Preguntó ella, con decisión.

El detective abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, no sabía qué decir. Adler se puso de rodillas al costado del sofá y dudó en acariciar el rostro del detective, finalmente, no lo hizo.

\- Nunca me habías preguntado.

\- Ahora quiero saber. Si hay algo que yo… - Ella presionó los labios del detective con un dedo, mientras un gesto de resignación fruncía sus labios y se levantó, evadiendo su mirada.

Sherlock no entendía. La confusión en él, la molestia y las ganas de sacarle la verdad, aunque fuese a gritos, se calmaron cuando ella volvió y se sentó junto a él, para acurrucarse bajo su brazo. Y todo lo que el único detective consultor del mundo pudo hacer, fue convertirse en ese refugio que ella necesitaba tanto.

Irene pegó sus labios al cuello de Holmes y atravesó su brazo por el vientre del detective.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar hoy? - Preguntó, haciéndose a la idea de una negativa.

\- Claro que sí. - Respondió él y dejó un beso en su frente.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró, había una cierta inocencia en sus ojos.

\- ¿Incluso sabiendo que soy una mentirosa egoísta?

\- Esa es sólo una de las muchas razones.

Entonces Irene escaló hasta sus piernas y se sentó sobre ellas, enredando sus dedos en el cabello del detective.

\- Lo siento. - Dijo la Mujer, en un susurro. - En serio quisiera poder…

Y esta vez fue él quien interrumpió. Con un beso fuerte, confiado. Y las manos de Holmes se inmiscuyeron por debajo de la ropa de Irene, presionándola firmemente hacia su cuerpo.

Apenas llegaron a la habitación antes de encontrarse completamente desnudos el uno frente al otro, y de que Irene marcase con sus uñas una vez más, la puerta de su cuarto.

Pero después de la tormenta, la calma deja ver los estragos del temporal y aun había un cosquilleo en la nuca del hombre que no le permitía dormir. Miró a La Mujer a su lado. Distinguió en la penumbra las formas de su cuerpo, pero también vio más allá y observó el entorno. Había hecho de ese lugar su segundo hogar y su dueña se había convertido de a poco en su compañera, su confidente. Alguien que movía sentimientos y deseos que lo hacían sentirse vivo. Conocía la casa. De memoria. La había recorrido por completo, pero no sabía si en realidad pertenecía a Irene, o ella solo la rentaba. No tenía la menor idea sobre quien había vivido ahí antes y mucho menos por qué ella había decidido optar por ese lugar. Sobre su dueña… sobre ella nunca había sabido mucho. Confiaba en ella a ojos cerrados, aunque en cualquier otra circunstancia, su propio instinto le hubiese señalado lo peligroso que era. Y no sabía nada, en realidad. Después de un par de vueltas en la cama, se dio cuenta de que intuía y asumía mucho, pero no tenía certezas. Ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando ella tuviese que marcharse de ahí, o peor aún, cómo evitarlo.

Sherlock se puso de pie y buscó a tiendas su ropa interior, para luego, con su celular, alumbrar y buscar en uno de los cajones un pantalón de pijama que había llevado, tres semanas atrás. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, se vistió y salió, en el mayor silencio posible. Recordaba al pie de la letra sus deducciones iniciales, por lo que bajó la escalera y se fue directamente hasta la biblioteca. Tomó la biblia oculta y la revisó por todos lados, pasando las hojas, quitando los forros y buscando en el lomo. Y entonces lo notó. Ella es la clase de persona que dejaría algo como señuelo. Finalmente, algo sabía sobre La Mujer, por lo que la devolvió a su sitio original y revisó con cuidado los lomos de todos los otros libros en la biblioteca. Tenía que estar ahí. Alumbró lo mejor que pudo los libros, recordando cuales habían sido utilizados por él, con cuales había visto a Adler, los que le había recomendado. Las marcas de polvo también eran una guía útil y, en la incongruencia estaba precisamente su rastro. El diccionario de Oxford.

El hombre dejó el teléfono sobre el mueble y apoyó sus dedos en el borde del libro, con un dejo de duda. Eso podría cambiarlo todo. Pero él quería entender.

\- Sherlock.

Obviamente él no la había escuchado. Estaba demasiado inmerso en su investigación, en sus cavilaciones.

\- No podía dormir y vine a ver si encontraba algo para… distraerme. - Mintió. Ambos sabían lo que pasaba, pero la mentira seguía siendo escandalosamente mala.

\- ¿El diccionario? - Dijo ella y se acercó.

\- Bueno… si… supongo que después de ir a la mitad de la A empezaría a pesarme la vista.

Ella estaba decepcionada, de cierto modo. Tomó la mano del hombre, que ahora empujaba de vuelta el libro y la guió a su cadera.

\- Aquí es donde tus manos pertenecen. - Le dijo, entre autoritaria y melancólica.

Sherlock abrió su mano y la depositó con firmeza. Hizo un pequeño círculo con su pulgar y sus ojos volvieron a los de Irene, su mano subió hasta alcanzar el cuello de la Mujer que tenía en frente. La acercó a él y prometió:

\- No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño. Nunca.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Sus manos pasaban por debajo de los brazos de Sherlock y volvían a subir hasta casi alcanzar sus hombros. Escondió su rostro por un segundo en la clavícula del detective y luego dejó un beso en su cuello para subir hasta su oído, y con su mano abierta en la nuca del hombre responder:

\- No te voy a dejar ponerte en riesgo por mí, Sherlock, nunca más.

Era tarde, estaba oscuro, y la temperatura descendía a cada segundo. Pero ahí estaban, en medio de la sala, sin moverse, sin hablar. Sin dejarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un par de días después, luego de algunos besos que inevitablemente condujeron a una cálida y divertida sesión de sexo en el sofá, Irene y Sherlock bebían café, arropados por una manta. Era un día bastante frío, por lo que la ropa había sido removida sólo lo justo y necesario. El detective dejó su taza sobre la mesa y abrazó a La Mujer, mientras los suaves dedos de esta se envolvían en el cabello oscuro del hombre.

\- Ya casi nunca me cuentas sobre tus casos. - Dijo ella, y lo miró con esos ojos grandes y transparentes, sabiendo exactamente dónde quería llegar, sólo le faltaba el cómo.

\- Porque creí que te gustaban más las historias sobre Rosie. Te lo digo, Irene, esa niña es mucho más lista de lo que todos nosotros creemos.

\- Lo sé. -Replicó ella, con una sonrisa - Y me encantó esa historia del helado. Pero, a lo que me refiero es… - Se acomodó para mirarlo un poco más directamente y tomó algo de aire. - Vienes aquí muy seguido, prácticamente todos los días y a veces pasas días enteros aquí… - Deslizó su mano con suavidad hasta alcanzar la nuca de Holmes y agregó: - No quiero que…

\- No estoy dejando mi trabajo de lado, si eso es lo que te preocupa. -Aseguró él, girándose un poco y recogió la mano libre de la Mujer. - Coordino todo y bueno, quizás estoy algo desocupado por estos días, pero es posiblemente porque ya atrapé a todos los criminales de la ciudad.

Irene sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y otro en la mejilla. Se acomodó y comenzó a dibujar patrones en el dorso de la mano derecha de Sherlock.

\- Hay gente allá afuera que te quiere, que se preocupa por ti y te necesita y… Y me preocupa un poco que estés dejando eso de lado por una… por estar aquí.

\- Mi mundo no gira en torno a ti ¿sabes? - Replicó él. Deslizó un dedo por la frente de Irene, para esconder un mechón detrás de su oreja y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

\- Eso espero. - Replicó ella y lo abrazó con fuerza. - ¿Alguna petición especial para el concierto de esta tarde?

\- Tú sabes qué. - Contestó él, mientras prolongaba el abrazo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la Mujer finalmente se levantase y dejase la habitación para interpretar _Hopeless love._

Luego de dos horas de concierto, una cena preparada entre besos y risas, un par de copas de vino y más risas, Sherlock vendaba los ojos de Irene, para luego recorrer su cuerpo con un cubo de hielo entre los labios. Y cuando este terminó de derretirse, justo en la cara interna del muslo derecho de La Mujer, el detective supo exactamente qué hacer con su boca para dar algo de temperatura a sus cuerpos desnudos.

Después de un rato, en que ambos descansaban, sin cerrar los ojos, Holmes notó algo distinto en la mirada de Irene. Posó sus dedos en el hombro de Adler y los dejó caer hasta que alcanzaron su codo.

\- Estaba esta chica… Hazel, en Estados Unidos. - Contextualizó ella. - Yo tenía como veinticinco, por ahí, ella era un poco menor. Ella era tan… no podía sacarle las manos de encima. Pero las cosas se pusieron feas. Fue uno de esos romances intensos que terminan horribles. Y al final, cuando me dejó, me dijo que yo había sido como un huracán en su vida. Que había destruido todo, incluyéndola. - Irene bajó los ojos y luego, miró al detective. - ¿Te sientes así?

\- No. - Negó el, moviendo la cabeza. - Todo lo contrario. Nunca en mi vida había estado más tranquilo.

\- Quizás este es el ojo del huracán. - Indicó Irene, melancólica.

\- Tú no eres un huracán y nada ni nadie va a ser destruido. - Dijo él, aproximándose.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- De hecho, hay una cosa que voy a destruir justo ahora.

\- ¿Qué es? - Preguntó Irene, con una semi-sonrisa.

\- Esa maldita idea tuya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado cerca de cuatro meses desde que Sherlock entró a esa casa con la firme intención de estar con Irene Adler.

Y esta tarde, cuando el ocaso de los últimos días de mayo caía sobre la ciudad, al igual que esa primera vez, acompañado por la hipnótica música de Elías Rahbani, el detective consultor hizo sus pasos con cuidado hasta el origen de la melodía. ¿Había sido el piano? ¿Era el instrumento lo que lo había atrapado a tal punto de desarrollar sentimientos _reales_ por la intérprete sentada frente a él?

No.

Era ella. Eran sus dedos largos y blancos, acariciando las teclas con la misma pasión con la que se deslizaban por su piel.

\- Estuviste llorando. - Le dijo, apenas ella terminó la pieza.

Ella se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y miró al hombre. Extendió su mano para pedirle que se sentase a su lado.

\- Quisiera haber escogido otra canción. - Dijo y se escondió en el pecho del detective. - Una que pudiésemos bailar.

Sherlock sonrió y como pudo extrajo su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón. Buscó la pista y luego de tomar a Irene de la mano dijo:

\- Pero si podemos bailar esta.

Se pusieron de pie y el hombre acercó a su pareja por la cintura, mientras sujetaba su mano en su pecho, y la mano libre de La Mujer subía por su hombro. Comenzaron un vaivén lento y de a poco, fueron girando.

\- Ni siquiera vamos en ritmo. - Dijo ella, melancólica, y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

\- ¿A quién le importa? - Replicó el detective y dejó un beso en su pelo.

Ella levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron, seguidos, tan solo unos segundos después, por sus labios, que se descubrieron en un suave beso.

\- Lo siento. - Dijo el detective, su voz a punto de quebrarse.

\- No te atrevas. - Contestó ella, con los dientes apretados, y se presionó contra su cuerpo.

Los cuatro minutos de la pista terminaron y Sherlock dejó la mano de Irene ir, para que esta pudiese escalar por su cuello, mientras la propia descendía hasta encontrar la espalda de la Mujer.

\- Irene…

Pero ella lo interrumpió con un beso. No quería escucharlo. No de _él._

No en ese momento.

Fueron arriba, y el detective la dejó sobre la cama, para volver a besarla con esa hambre que parecía nunca acabar. Y aunque ella tenía la misma prisa, también sabía algo que él no. Y lo detuvo por un segundo para decirle:

\- Vamos lento.

Él tomó un par de respiros y le dio un beso suave. Entonces, con toda la calma del mundo, Irene empezó a desabrochar su camisa. Cuando finalmente se la quitó, dejó varios besos en su piel, y lo abrazó, mientras él se deshacía del botón de su falda.

Continuaron con su ritual, casi de forma ceremonial, sin hablar; con miradas cargadas de significado, además de besos y caricias que se extendieron por ambas pieles.

Cuando ambos estaban desnudos, Sherlock permitió a su lengua entretenerse en la boca de La Mujer y comenzó a descender, mientras sus manos marcaban el camino. Alcanzó a notar la tensión que por un segundo se apoderó del cuerpo de Adler. Su preocupación por su estado, porque él supiese lo que era capaz de hacerle con un par de besos. El nerviosismo de que él comprobase que podía llevarla dónde quisiese, con tan sólo disponerlo.

Sherlock no sonrió ni se mostró triunfante. Y cuando su lengua había sacado más de un gemido de la boca de Irene, volvió a subir, para esta vez, entrar con suavidad.

Después de su clímax, el detective se quedó un poco más sobre ella, tocándola, besándola, pero por sobre todo, esperando con paciencia a que ella abriese los ojos y se encontrase con su mirada. Irene lo miró y jugueteó un poco con su nariz. Esos ojos impenetrables eran, de cerca, una ventana, y ella pudo anticipar lo que iba a pasar luego.

\- Sherlock… - Regañó con dulzura.

El hombre honró su tradición de callarse con un beso y luego, acercó sus labios al oído de Irene. Y despacito, casi inaudible, susurró:

\- Te amo.

Adler esperó a que él finalmente se recostase a su lado para, con ligereza decir:

\- La única circunstancia en la que está permitido decir eso mientras estás teniendo sexo, es si tú estás casado con esa persona, desde hace muchos años y el seguro no va a pagar el daño por el auto que compraste hace poco y acabas de chocar.

Finalmente se miraron. Él sonrió con timidez, ella miró a lo lejos, labios apretados.

El detective dejó pasar un par de días antes de volver a ir. Tenía miedo que los fantasmas del mundo exterior lo volviesen a perseguir al interior de Notting Hill. Pero el miedo es un competidor débil y pequeño en comparación. Así que, temprano, tres días después, abrió la puerta azul.

Y la chimenea estaba apagada.

Pero el frío no se condecía con ese hecho. Estaba vacía. Sherlock sólo se acercó a la mesita del living en busca de la clásica nota para asegurarse, pero la casa estaba vacía.

Subió al cuarto, al baño. A esa tercera habitación que era una oficina/bodega/armario.

Recorrió la cocina, no buscándola.

Buscando su rastro, las migajas de su presencia. Pero la esperanza ya se había desvanecido por completo.

Y sobre el piano había una nota que olía a Chanel n°5, a vino tinto y madera.

A ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de meses de buscarla sin éxito, Holmes se dio cuenta de un hecho que no había querido admitir, pero, a ese punto, era obvio. No podría encontrarla.

Pero él también sabía que, de querer, de preservar la esperanza, de necesitar ayuda, ella lo encontraría.

" _Tú sabes dónde encontrarme. SH"_

 **FIN.**


End file.
